NØ DENYING IT (song)
“No Denying It” (stylized as “NØ DENYING IT”) is a song by Melanie Martinez and released as the sixth for her upcoming album, ”Hush Little Baby” The song is primarily an pop track that incorporates elements of disco music and tropical house beats. Many music publications included it in their lists of best songs of the year. The song debuted at number 5 on the Billboard Hot 100 with 88,000 downloads sold, and reached number four in its thirteenth week, becoming one of her highest charting singles in the United States; it surpassed “Pity Party", which peaked at number 12. “No Denying It" also became the first top-five single in the country by an alternative artist in ten years. Among national airplay charts, the song topped both the Mainstream Top 40 and Rhythmic Songs. As of December 2018, the single has sold 1.4 million digital copies in the United States. The song has achieved multi-platinum certifications in several countries, including quintuple platinum in Canada and the United States. It was accompanied by a music video directed by Director X and filmed in a construction site of a house. It was released on December 1st on Melanie’s Vevo channel. The video received commentary from critics over the double entendres in the visuals, which are present in the lyrics as well. It shows Melanie casually walking in a lake on a beach, "No Denying It" won the award for Best Songs Of The Century at the 2018 MTV Video Music Awards and the American Music Awards, winning Melanie’s first award in this network. Its music video reached one billion views in December 2018, and became the most viewed music video of 2018. Background The song was released on November 21st, through iTunes as a single. Melanie has confirmed this was the eighth track for her album. Melanie had also mentioned in an interview with ET, that she thought of collaborating with Ty Dolla Sign, but ultimately gave up on the idea considering “this was a song not related to money, sex or drugs” she stated. Concept The song describes Crybaby catching a cheating partner, but considering that the lead single, “Silencio Pequeño”, appears before this track, makes fans highlighting the significance of the track. Accolades Lyrics Why you looking like you about to lie to me Boy oh boy there’s nothing wrong with me I’m just noticing a couple things I see Why you in a rush, where do you have to be You must’ve accidentally thought that I was a sex doll for free Who do you think I am I’m just a lady who needs answers ASAP Don’t give me any of that crap What you hiding, what is that I think you’ve been cheating on me with (Some other girl), you must’ve been cheating, been cheating, on me with (Some other girl), you must’ve been cheating, been cheating, on me with (Some other girl) don’t try to deny it, deny it I smell shit coming out your ass, did she fuck you over with a strap on I almost thought you were Gaston Why you looking like you about to lie to me Boy oh boy there’s nothing wrong with me I’m just noticing a couple things I see Why you acting like there’s somebody Else you want to be with Don’t tell me you love me, all of that’s a myth Who do you think I am I’m just a lady who needs answers ASAP Don’t give me any of that crap What you hiding, what is that I think you’ve been cheating on me with (Some other girl), you must’ve been cheating, been cheating, on me with (Some other girl), you must’ve been cheating, been cheating, on me with (Some other girl) don’t try to deny it, deny it (Some other girl), you must’ve been cheating, been cheating, on me with (Some other girl), you must’ve been cheating, been cheating, on me with (Some other girl) don’t try to deny it, deny it I smell shit coming out your ass, did she fuck you over with a strap on I almost thought you were Gaston Who do you think I am I’m just a lady who needs answers ASAP I’m done with all of this crap Your lies are so crappy Baby I know you’ve been with (Some other girl), you must’ve been cheating, been cheating, on me with (Some other girl), you must’ve been cheating, been cheating, on me with (Some other girl) don’t try to deny it, deny it (Some other girl), you must’ve been cheating, been cheating, on me with (Some other girl), you must’ve been cheating, been cheating, on me with (Some other girl) don’t try to deny it, deny it I smell shit coming out your ass, did she fuck you over with a strap on I almost thought you were Gaston Category:Hush Little Baby Category:Melanie Martinez Category:2018 Category:Singles